Feels so never ending
by DevilsDaughterstraighfromhell
Summary: Bella is living in abuse.Who is her visitor?Can Bella get out before she's killed? sucky summary.The original got deleted with the story. Warning:many types of abuse
1. Chapter 1

"You little always ruin everything"I close my eyes to keep the tears from only makes it worse plus I promise till this very day he will have nothing over me. I lost love for my father many years ago and the asshole didn't love me from the start.I am ashamed at my self fighting for his love.  
I'd never want someone so evil to love me.I fight a scream when he kicks me in the ribs."Turn over you little slut you know how it goes."I vow the day I see him die it will be by my pulls my pants down harshly and push my face in the bed.I fight to breath as he pushes into to my ass.

"You wish I would take you not good enough your nothing to useless whore."Thats the one gift he ever gave me.I'm sure in a way it still makes me a virgin.I cry out when pulls my hair from the roots almost breaking my hits me a few more times then leaves.

I wait to hear his bedroom door I pull me pants back up. Not bothering to clean up any more.I wrap a large jacket around me and leave.I sigh as the cool nights air hits me.I walk down the path i've always walked.I past trees and sit on the logs i've always ran to after many years of 's weird living the roll I live and still love being in the dark people look for pray.  
I've always been like this night is apart of me making me stronger,  
making me fearless.

I hear noises and large footsteps and don't even quake.I've always felt attached to earth to OBSEVER, the listener I can read anybody, having execlent hearing and eyesight that gets better every year it seems sometimes not usally.  
I sense someone is behind me,watching me,slowly coming closer.I don't even blink."What are you doing out here so late."The honey voice says to me."I could ask you the same or should I ask you the same."I say with out turning.I hear his chuckle."I'm Emmet."Knowing his hand will be streched out I turn around slowly to see my vister. 


	2. the fight

2

I look at my handsome vister, his skin glowing in the moon light.I feel nothing for him.I never had for guys.  
Falling for guys was always just a dream for me.I mean even the guy in my dream does nothing for me."Isabella call me Bri.""Bri?" he rasies his eyebrows thats nowhere close to your real name.""It's one of them.""OH it is huh." "Yeah..." Thats how it went back and forth with snappy mean just fun and a little I realised it I was actually smiling.

"So what are you doing out hear so late?How old are you?""I'm 10 and i'm always here around this time."  
I rasie my eyebrows at his shocked look."Your out here that young?Does your mom and dad know?"I narrow my eyes at the mention of parents."why do you care?"Aren't you scaried to be out here all alone?"For real?I give an evil chuckel."Why no my pretty."He just looks at me."How old are you?""18"He answers he's lieing."Highschool?"  
"Yuppers""Sixth""when's your birthday?"and on it went.

And on and kept taliking till I sall the sun about to rise."Oh no"I gasp."What" he asks looking over his sholder.I take off in a dead run.I run through the back my room and look in my closet.

I set off to school and get pushed on the way.  
I smash me teeth theres bruses on my arm Charile never really left easy to see marks.I jump off the ground and in to Loren's face."You looking for a death wish?""You kill me how funny."she pushes me.I take a deep 's not worth it's not worth it IT'S NOT WORTH... she pushes me I DON'T CARE.I snap at thing I know were on the ground.I have her straddled her arms under my knees in under thirty seconds.  
I punch her over and over pissed.I felt someone pull on my arm and shake it off then I get up and start kicking her.  
I hear a cop car and take over anything in my way. 


	3. don't tell me it was an accident

3

I get to school right as the bell rings.I dash into my seat as I hear the teacher taking roll."Jesse?There you ?Oh i see you."Loren?Loren?"I smile evily to myself."Ok no Loren."I start on my bellwork when the paper is snatched out in front of me."Give it to me."  
I spit out from between my lips."Come get it."I hear Micheal say.I lift up my arm to take it from his hand already knowing it won't be so easy.  
I knee him in the nuts as I hear someone gasp behind paper falls in my lap."Bella come hear please"I groan great he sall me hit him.I walk to his desk."Yes,?""Are you okay you know at home."

I silently groan an look down at my arms and back did see what happen between me and Micheal but he paid more attention to my brusies.  
"Yeah,why?"I play grabs my arms looks at them and starts looking at tham and talking.I can't hear him I can only think stop touching me stop touching me stop touching me.I always hated being touched thats why Charlie loves abusing me the most.I remember hating going out or people coming over to my home when I was always touched me or patted me Saying that I was so cute.I felt like killing all of HE always found things I hated to hurt me with.I'm greatfull Charlie doesn't know I have Merinthophobia(look at authors notes at the bottom).

I snap out of it and sigh that he finally let go of my arms "AND don't tell me it was an accident young lady."I look at him straight in the eye."I'm fine it was an accident.""Bella.""Fine thats why Loren isn't here we got in a fight.""Oh,Bella why would you do isn't lady like."I smirk I can tell you want really isn't lady like but I hold it off and say "It was defence she pushed me on the ground from I got back up she kept at it."He sighs "I'll talk to her about it."I nodd. 


	4. Authors notes :

So people have been reading my story and adding to their favorites list. Dumb little me thought no one was reading so I stopped writing. I have lost what my ideas for the stories were sadly. I read it and I remember the basics of it but that means time for new ideas and that could mean a better story then what I was writing, so have hope. I am in the middle of some things but your guys love has decide for me to put time away to write again. I read my last stuff and was shocked by home much I missed but also wasn't surprised because I was typing it all at 2am. So I shall rewrite the whole thing and make it better than ever! Mawhaha.


End file.
